The Way to a Man's Heart is Coffee
by CheyenneRochelleID
Summary: When Kurt starts to think he's going to be alone for the rest of his life, he gets dragged into the Gap, and meets the boy of his dreams.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt sat on the floor. That was the 5th time that day that the jocks has walked past and smashed him into the metal lockers. Kurt knew he was going to have bruises, that his porcelain skin would be tainted for a few days, but he was used to it; at least they didn't slushie him, it took forever to get the often blue stains out of his clothes, and would kill if his new Alexander McQueen cardigan even SMELT of slushie.

It was nearing Valentine's Day, so the halls were covered in pink hearts and loved-up couples. Even in Glee club he couldn't get away from the lovey-dovey atmosphere. Finn and Rachel had been dating for months now, and Kurt had finally got over his crush in the summer of sophomore year, so they were whispering sweet nothings in each other's ears. Artie & Brittany and Mike & Tina were sat closely, whispering to each other, and not-so-infrequently kissing the cheek of their partner. Quinn and Santana were sat at the front, talking about the weekend. They weren't really very close, but 2 years with Coach Sylvester, both having dated Finn and Puck and being in Glee club made them friends. Puck and the new transfer kid, Rory, were sat talking about the difference between football and soccer here in America and in Ireland. He spotter Mercedes in the back row, so went and sat next to her, and they started chatting about the shopping tip that they had had planned for weeks.

"Guys! I know it's almost Valentine's Day, and you want to spend time with your significant others, but please, keep it PG!" Mr Schuester yelled as he rushed into the class.

Rachel and Finn reluctantly pulled off each other, and the other couples just separated slightly.

"Right. Your assignment for this week is love songs." Mr Schue continued.

Several people, namingly the 'singletons' and Finn groaned. Simultaneously, the couples cheered in hushed voices.

"But…"

Everyone looked at Mr Schue.

"They can't be popular love songs. They have to be songs that aren't often played, or aren't obviously love songs. They don't have to be about your partners, or your crush, it could be about a pet or a friend, or your family."

You could almost see the cogs turning in everyone's head, everyone trying to think of a song. Everyone except Kurt that was. He knew Mr Schue had said it could be about a friend, or his family, but he knew that everyone was going to sing a love song to their other half, it was Valentines after all. Kurt had a big problem with this; he didn't have anyone. After he FINALLY opened his eyes to Finn, and realised he wasn't worth it, Kurt didn't have a crush on anyone. Sure, he found people like Taylor Launtner and Daniel Radcliffe attractive, but who didn't? Kurt thought he wasn't going to bother this time round, he knew he wouldn't be fully appreciated anyway, and he had no one to sing to. 'What is the point?' he questioned himself. He never thought he would find anyone in a small-minded town like Lima, well, he didn't think he would find anyone full stop.

That was until his shopping trip with Mercedes that weekend.

"I want to go to Gap." Mercedes said, well almost yelled over Kurt's speech about Patti LuPone's new book.

"Gap. Seriously Mercedes? Gap? I really need to get to New York. Fine, but you owe me." Mercedes smiled at him.

"I never thought I'd go near this place." Kurt muttered as Mercedes dragged him towards the store.

The closer they got, they heard music coming from the shop. It wasn't normal radio or CD music, it was an acapella group. There was a group of acapella singers singing in the Gap. And they sounded good.

"They're the Warblers," Mercedes whispered to Kurt "We're up against them in sectional in a few weeks."

"They sound amazing. It would help if they dressed a little better, but fashion is something we can definitely beat them in ey?" Kurt joked

Kurt eyes were drawn to the main singer. He was following round an employee, singing the most innuendo-filled song on the planet.

'Probably his boyfriend, someone with such a perfect voice can't be single.' Kurt thought.

"We should get out of here, if they recognize us; they'll think we're spying." Kurt whispered to Mercedes

"But I really need to get something. Come on, they won't recognize us."

The song finished, and Mercedes dragged Kurt into the shop.

While she was looking through a row of tops which Kurt thought looked disastrous, Kurt looked for the lead singer. There were a few Warblers dotted around, but none of them were 'the boy with the dreamy voice'. He glanced over toward the exit, and there he was, sat outside on a bench, looking at the floor.

"Mercedes, I'm going to get some air. The smell in here is making me want to be sick." Kurt lied.

He needed to see what the boy looked like. He needed to match a face to the voice. Kurt strangely hoped that the boy's face wasn't as perfect as his voice. In some twisted way, it would be better for him; Kurt wouldn't fall for someone he thought unachievable. Kurt had fallen for the boy's voice, he was utterly hypnotized by it; that's why, he suspected, Mercedes had got him to come into Gap, he wasn't thinking properly.

As Kurt made his way toward the door, he thought what he was going to say. He couldn't just stand there and look at the boy until he looked up, he would look like a stalker or something. He got to the doors, and took a deep breath.

'Here goes nothing!' he thought

"I thought I'd come and tell you that you sounded amazing," Kurt paused.

"I'm Ku.." Kurt couldn't finish his sentence. The boy had looked up, and Kurt found himself looking into the most gorgeous hazel eyes he had ever seen.


	2. Chapter 2

He didn't know how long he had been stood there, all he knew was that he had gotten lost in those pools of hazel.

"Hello?" Kurt snapped out of his daydream.

"Hi, sorry." Kurt smiled "I'm Kurt."

"I'm Blaine. I'm glad you enjoyed it, Jeremiah didn't though; I got him fired." Blaine answered looking down at his feet again.

"Ouch. I'm sure he'll forgive you soon enough, Valentine's is tomorrow, and I'm sure he has more of a heart than to break up with you the day before."

"Break up with me? We aren't even dating."

"Oh, sorry. I thought someone like you would have a boyfriend, with your gorgeous eyes and curls which really should have less gel on them. You aren't exactly hard on the eye at all." Kurt froze. "Did I just say that out loud?"

Blaine nodded, in shock of what this beautiful boy had just said to him. Kurt turned a deep shade of red.

"I'm s… I should think before I say things… I'm just going to walk away now, save both of our embarrassment." Kurt turned to walk away

"Wait!" Blaine called. "Usually people are the most honest when they're not thinking about what they're going to say. Thank you Kurt, that's made me feel so much better."

Kurt smiled.

"My pleasure Blaine. I better go; my friend's been waiting for me all this time. Bye" Kurt walked down the street, towards his car.

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled. Kurt span round on mention of his name. "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to have coffee sometime. You don't have to, you don't know a lot about me, and I might me a creepy murderer or someone, but…"

Kurt was elated. The most gorgeous boy he had ever seen was asking him, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel for coffee.

"Blaine. You're rambling." Kurt laughed. "Of course I'll have coffee with you. Here, pass me your cell."

"Why?"

"To put my number in your phone obviously! Or don't you want my number?"

"Of course I do!" Blaine quickly corrected himself. "I mean, yes thank you."

Kurt laughed again. Blaine loved Kurt laugh, even if they'd only met 20 minutes ago.

"I'll text you later Blaine, Mercedes is waiting for me." He smiled, jogging off.

"Who was that boo?" Mercedes asked when they had both clambered into Kurt's navigator.

"The lead singer of the Warblers, Blaine. He asked me out for coffee." Kurt smiled.

Mercedes squealed. Then came the flow of questions.

"'Cedes!" Kurt interrupted. "I don't know. That is why I'm going for coffee. All I know is that he's called Blaine, has a dreamy voice, is absolutely gorgeous, and, apparently, likes me."

When they got home, Kurt text Blaine.

U busy tomorrow afternoon 4? Coffee in the Lima Bean? – K x

It's a date – B x


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt had completely forgotten it was Valentine's Day until he walked into school the next morning. It was worse than the day before. Luckily, Glee club was cancelled that afternoon, so he didn't have to deal with Finn and Rachel eating each other's faces.

"Hey Boo!" Mercedes said, hugging Kurt when he got to his locker.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Seeing as though it's Valentine's Day, me and Quinn were going to go to her house, watch some sappy love films and gorge ourselves on icecream. Want to join us? I'll pick you up at 4?"

"Sorry 'Cedes, I've got plans."

"Plans? What sort of plans?" She squealed "Plans with that Warbler from yesterday? Blake? Blair?"

"Blaine." Kurt said, blushing.

"So they are with him? You're going out with him? Where are you going?"

"To many questions. Yes, yes, and just to the Lima Bean for coffee."

"My boo's got a date!" Mercedes all but yelled.

"Shhh Mercedes!" Kurt said, looking around and hoping no one heard. It's not a d…." Kurt froze, and thought back to Blaine's last text 'It's a date.' Kurt started freaking out. "I've got a date. I've got a date with a gorgeous guy. What if he didn't actually mean it? What if he pulls a Jesse on me?"

"Kurt, calm down. Firstly, if he 'pulls a Jesse' on you, I would kick his ass. So would Finn, Puck and Santana for that matter. Hell, all of the Glee club would! Secondly, what do you mean, what if he doesn't actually mean what?"

"When I asked him if he wanted to go for coffee yesterday, he said 'It's a date'. What if I'm taking it seriously and he didn't mean it, and I fall for him, and he hates me for it?"

"Kurt, just calm down. It'll be fine, trust me. If it's a date, then great, if it's not, then you've got another friend, one who you can talk to about STUFF." Kurt blushed and looked away from Mercedes; he couldn't bear to look at her.

"No no no no no. My dad hasn't given me THE talk yet, and it would be even more awkward if Blaine talked to me about THAT sort of thing."

"Okay, sorry, forget I said that. Just get through today, go to the Lima Bean, have coffee with Blaine, and see how things go. Alright Boo?" The bell went for first period.

"Yes, thank Mercedes. See you in Calculus!" Kurt smiled, and walked off toward his English lesson.

Kurt spent the majority of that lesson ,and the rest of his lessons that day, thinking about Blaine and coffee tonight. He couldn't wait to see Blaine again, even though they had only met the day before."

"MR. HUMMEL!" Mrs Michael, Kurt's Biology teacher yelled. She was the only teacher that day who had realised that he wasn't paying attention. "What did I just say?"

Kurt panicked and looked at the board for a clue. It was blank.

"Erm. Erm. Sorry miss, I started daydreaming for a minute." She gave him a disapproving glare, and carried on with her lecture.

Kurt learned nothing that day. Except one thing. He was falling for Blaine, and falling hard.


	4. Chapter 4

After class, Kurt rushed home; he needed to re-do his hair and have a costume change. Luckily, the jocks had only shoved him into the lockers a dozen times, and no slushies had come within a metre of him, so he didn't have to shower. The difficult part for Kurt was picking his outfit. He planned three last night, but none of his choices seemed to fit. He didn't was to look too fabulous, but casual what everyone else saw as casual was a no-go for the likes of him. He finally decided on his Vivienne Westwood grey cardigan, Black skinny jeans, white shirt, necktie and his Converse. Not too casual, just fabulous enough. For the 15th time that afternoon, Kurt checked his hair in the mirror, then picked up his car keys, and headed out to his car.

"Bye Dad!" Kurt yelled opening the door, and then remembering he was out with Carole, it was Valentine's Day after all.

He locked the door; got into his navigator, and put in one of his many mix CD's. Kurt sang along to almost all the showtunes, only pausing for breath, or to give Barbra a solo. The drive was short, but Kurt was nervous. He decided that it couldn't be a date; Blaine was too gorgeous and sweet to want to date someone like Kurt.

Blaine arrived at the Lima Bean before Kurt. He got his medium drip and sat down at a table near the window, surrounded by couples. Blaine sat there for a few minutes, waiting for Kurt. He wasn't late, Blaine was just early. He heard the door shut, looked up, and Kurt was standing in the doorway. He waved at him, and watched Kurt order his coffee, before looking down when he saw Kurt turn towards the table; he didn't want to seem weird.

"Hey." Kurt smiled as he sat down.

"HI Kurt, how are you?"

"I'm good thanks. Sorry I'm late…"

"No, you're not late," Blaine interrupted "I was early."

"Non-fat mocha?" The waitress had walked up behind Blaine, with Kurt's coffee

"That's mine. Thanks." Kurt smiled as he took his coffee.

"Enjoy your date."

Kurt panicked. Date? What if Blaine didn't think it was a date?

"It's not a date." Kurt said quickly.

"Oh, sorry." The waitress apologised before going back to the till.

Kurt let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding.

"It's not a date."

Blaine couldn't help but feel disappointed. He knew Kurt was too good for him; he probably wasn't Kurt's type. Kurt probably liked tall, muscly jocks, not hobbits who sang song to people in the Gap.

Kurt and Blaine sat there for hours, going through 3 cups of coffee each, and talking about everything and anything. He learnt a lot about Kurt, that he was in Glee club, adored Barbra Streisand, loved musicals (especially Wicked) and was planning to move to New York with his friend Rachel after graduation. With every word Kurt said, he was becoming more and more perfect for Blaine.

Kurt felt he was talking too much. Blaine knew just about everything about him, and he hadn't asked Blaine anything about him, so he let Blaine talk. Blaine was perfect. Yes, he was single, but Kurt was sure there were lots of other guys at Dalton who would kill to date Blaine. Anyway, Blaine wouldn't be interested in Kurt; he was just a public school boy with big dreams. Blaine was… well, Blaine was Blaine. There was no other way to describe him.

Everything was going well, until Karofsky walked in. Kurt panicked, and hoped Karofsky didn't spot him. He hoped in vain.

"Hey Hummel, on a date with your fairy boyfriend?" Karofsky leered.

Kurt gulped. "No, he's not my boyfriend. Sorry Blaine, I better go." Kurt sent him an apologetic look. " 'scuse." Kurt said to Karofsky, trying to get past him.

"Leaving your boyfriend here all alone are we? Did he break up with you? Realise how much of a pansy you are?"

"I…" Kurt was cut off by Blaine standing up and taking his hand.

"Come on Kurt, I've got to go back to Dalton anyway. Leave this jerk to his coffee; he looks like he needs it." Blaine started walking towards the door, still hand-in-hand with Kurt.

"Thanks Blaine." Kurt said, once they got outside.

"No problem. Who was that guy anyway?"

"Just a jock who is making my life a misery." Kurt's eyes filled with tears. "He can't go a day without shoving me into a locker, or chucking a slushy in my face. I try to stay strong, but I can't. Nobody cares Blaine. It's happening right in front of their face, but they don't do anything. It's like it's my fault this is happening. I honestly can't cope with it anymore." Kurt was begging the tears not to fall, but he couldn't stop them. He felt Blaine pull him into a tight hug.

"Hey. It's not your fault. I was bullied a lot at my old school, and everybody saw, but they didn't care. That's why I moved to Dalton. I ran Kurt. I let them tear me down, and I ran. I regret it now, I wish I stood up to them, but I didn't, and I can't change that now. I would tell you to just enrol in Dalton, but I know that's not for everyone. Or you could do what I didn't. Stand up to them. I don't want you to run away and regret it, but it's your decision. "

Kurt had stopped crying, but he didn't want to move. Being so close to Blaine felt… right. Like he was meant to be in his arms. What Blaine was saying was right. He should stand up to Karofsky. He had answered him back every time an insult was thrown his way, but that just seemed like the tip of the iceberg. He needed to confront Karofsky.

"Thanks Blaine." Kurt mumbled against Blaine's chest.

"Don't worry about it. That's what friends do."

Kurt looked up and smiled.

"Sorry, you should be getting back to Dalton. We've been talking for hours; you should get back before your curfew."

"Oh yeah, damn! Don't apologise Kurt, I'm always here if you need to talk. I know we've only talked for a matter of hours, but I feel closer to you than all my other friends. Sorry if that sounds weird or anything."

"No, it doesn't sound weird. I was hoping you'd say something like that, I feel like you're my best friend already." Kurt grimaced at how cheesy that sounded. "I mean… oh never mind. Bye Blaine."

"Bye Kurt." Blaine released Kurt, smiled, then walked towards his car.


	5. Chapter 5

"You know our conversation a couple of weeks ago? After … yeah." Blaine nodded "I think I should stand up to Karofsky." Kurt said suddenly during one of their weekly coffee 'dates' (neither was admitting to the other that they thought them like that). The past few weeks after the incident had been a blur, due to the upcoming sectionals, but Karofsky was constantly on his mind. He flinched every time a locker slammed, he was scared to turn corners, he had begun to take 3 spare outfits to school; it seemed that slushying Kurt once a day was not enough for them anymore. He was completely fed up of it.

Blaine put his drink down and looked at Kurt. He admired how strong Kurt was, being able to even think about confronting his bullies, after they have treated him like a third-class citizen.

"I… good for you Kurt." He smiled "You're stronger than I ever hoped to be. Just one thing?"

Kurt looked unsure, but nodded nonetheless.

"Don't get hurt. I know it sounds stupid, as he throws you into lockers every day." Both boys flinched at the thought. "But we-you don't know what he could do. I'd hate myself for giving you the idea."

"Don't you dare take it that way Blaine Warbler. I've always wanted to confront him, but you just gave me the courage. I have to do it, and I won't get hurt. I'll be fine, trust me."

They drank the rest of their coffee with normal conversation, then they both head home.

Thursdays were Kurt's worst days. Most of his lessons were near Karofsky's, so he got pushed into the lockers more. It was also the day when both Glee club and football practice were on, so even after school there was a chance he'd get injured.

Kurt got up that morning, carried out his morning routine and hopped in his car to head to school. His phone beeped on the way to meet Mercedes at his locker.

Courage – Blaine

He didn't realise how much one word could make his day, until now.

The rest of the day dragged on, and Kurt was glad when it was time for Glee. He was expecting the meeting to go as normal, Rachel hogging the spotlight, and getting all the solos; so when Rachel stood up he rolled his eyes.

"Now, everyone in here knows that I am the best singer, and that's clear due to the fact that I've had the solos in all our competitions. But today, I'm in a giving mood, so I'm going to give someone else this year's solo." Everyone was visibly shocked.

"Rachel, are you feeling okay?" Mr. Schue asked from the back row.

"I'm feeling perfectly fine thanks." Rachel replied, sounding slightly annoyed. "But I'm not going to give it to anyone. I'm going to give it to Kurt." Kurt looked at Rachel, wide-eyed. "He's the second-best singer in the group, and he needs it. I'm not going to NYADA on my own."

"Thanks Rach, b…but everyone else is so good!" Kurt stood up.

"Kurt, I'm GIVING you the solo. You have to take it. Everyone agrees with me."

For once, she was right, everyone was nodding in agreement.

"Looks like you've got the solo Kurt! Congrats!" Mr. Schue said, patting him on the back. "Now that's done, we need to re-arrange our setlist." Kurt sat down in awe. He'd finally got a solo.

The rest of Glee flew by, and Kurt walked to his locker to get his books. He took out his phone to text Blaine about his solo, but Karofsky stormed by, knocking Kurt and his phone to the ground. He looked at his phone, and remembered Blaine's last text.

Courage

"What is your problem?" Kurt yelled, storming after Karofsky in the empty hallway.

"Excuse me?" Karofsky replied, and somehow Kurt had followed him into the locker room.

"What are you so scared of?"

"Besides you sneaking in here to peek at my junk?"

"Oh yeah, every straight guys nightmare. That all us gays are secretly out to molest and convert you. But guess what ham hock? You're not my type."

"That right?"

"Yeah. I don't dig on chubby boys who sweat too much and will be bald by the time they're thirty!"

"Do not push me Hummel!" Dave raised his fist, and Kurt glanced at it. He could say that he wasn't scared, but he couldn't run away.

"Are you gonna hit me? Do it."

"Don't push me." Dave yelled, slamming his locker shut.

"Hit me because it's not going to change who I am. You can't punch the gay out of me more than I can punch the ignoramus out of you!"

"Get out of my face!

You are nothing more than a scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are!"

Karofsky surged forward and forced a kiss on Kurt's lips. Kurt froze, and Karofsky finally pulled back. He leant in again, but Kurt pushed him back, trying not to cry. Kurt just stood there in shock, whilst Karofsky stormed out of the locker room.

Kurt didn't know what to do. He couldn't tell Finn, or Mercedes, or Rachel. He couldn't even tell Blaine, because then he'd have to admit to that being his first kiss. So he just got in his navigator, drove home, told his Dad he had masses of homework, then went straight up to his room and laid on his bed. At some point, he must have fallen asleep as he woke up with the morning sun shining through his curtains at dawn. He looked at his clock and realised he had a couple of hours before school started.

Kurt checked his phone, and saw that he had 5 missed calls and 20 texts, mostly from Blaine, a couple from Mercedes, and one from Rachel. Kurt read Blaine's most recent.

-Can you tell me what I've done?

-Sorry if I'm annoying you.

-I just text Mercedes, she said you're not replying to her either. Are you okay?

-Kurt, you're worrying me now. Please reply.

-I'm going to sleep, Dalton's finishing early tomorrow, I'll meet you in McKinley's parking lot after school.

He couldn't be bothered texting him back, he knew Blaine would go whatever he said. He got out of bed and got in a long shower, he needed it. He got on with his morning routine, singing along to his Broadway playlist, trying to keep his mind off the day ahead and the undeniable fact that he'd have to put up with Karofsky.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Surprisingly, Kurt hadn't seen Karofsky all day and he was feeling relieved. By the time Glee club came around, Kurt assumed Karofsky had skipped school.

Kurt getting this year's solo meant that he was singing almost every Glee lesson, but he couldn't complain. They'd finally decided on his solo, so he just had to learn it. He walked out of the choir room, and head to his locker to collect his assignments. He slammed his locker shut, and Karofsky was stood there. He felt himself pushed against his locker, with Karofsky towering over him.

"You didn't tell anyone about how you kissed me last night did you?" he sneered

"Firstly, you kissed me. And no, I haven't."

"Good. 'Cause if you do, I'll kill you."

"Hey! Get off him!" Kurt looked up and saw Blaine at the end of the hall.

"Blaine." Kurt whispered.

"Or what?" Karofsky retorted, not moving from his position above Kurt.

"Get. Off. Him." Blaine snarled, walking toward them.

"Or what?" Karofsky repeated, turning to face Blaine, but still trapping Kurt.

"Or this." Blaine's fist collided with Dave's face. It hurt like hell, but Blaine couldn't show it, so he pulled Kurt towards him.

"Blaine… you…" Kurt couldn't finish his sentence, as they were both chucked to the ground, then Blaine was lifted and shoved against the lockers.

"Do you think you can hit me and get away with it?" Karofsky sneered, then punched Blaine in the jaw.

Kurt watched in horror.

"Get off him Karofsky. Get off him before I tell him you kissed me against my will." Kurt's eyes widened and he slapped his hand against his mouth. "I…. I mean…"

"You fag." Karofsky let go of Blaine.

"He what. He kissed you?" Kurt nodded solemnly. "You bastard." Blaine said, before his fist collided with Karofsky's nose, making it bleed.

Karofsky lifted his hand up to his nose, looked at the blood, then Blaine's world went black.

"Please wake up, please wake up, please wake up." Kurt had been repeating this like a mantra for the past few hours. The doctors had come in and told Blaine's parents that there wasn't any lasting damage, and that he would wake up soon, but that was two whole hours ago. Kurt was getting more and more worried that Blaine wasn't going to wake up, and was constantly blaming himself for it. Blaine's mother tried to console him, but it didn't work, nothing did. Not when the police officer questioned him about it and told him that it wasn't his fault, that Karofsky was to blame, not when his father said it, not when the doctor had said it. There must have been something he could have done to stop Blaine from getting hurt; he could have told Blaine to meet him at the Lima Bean or something. But he didn't, now Blaine's lying here in a hospital bed, with a black eyes, and several stiches in his head.

"Kurt?"

"Blaine? Are you awake?" Kurt said as he walked up to Blaine's bed.

"Kurt?" Blaine croaked again.

"I'm here honey, how are you feeling?"

"Thirsty."

"One minute, I'll go get a nurse or a doctor or someone." Kurt ran out the door to the nurses' station, and explained that Blaine was awake and thirsty. They told him that he could have a drink, and that they would send a doctor in soon.

Kurt got back to Blaine's room and handed him a cup of water.

"Thank you." Blaine said once he'd finished.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Blaine questioned.

"Why did you get in the way? Why didn't you just leave me, you wouldn't have got hurt then. I'd be the one in the hospital bed, not you."

Blaine paused. "Come here." Blaine smiled as Kurt dragged his chair to the side of Blaine's bed.

"Because I couldn't bear to see you get hurt. Because I know what you've been through, that I've been through the same. I didn't want you to end up in the hospital bed, you don't deserve it. Because I was following my advice to you. Courage. Because when I saw him standing over you, I didn't think what would happen to me, all I thought about was you. Because I love you."

"You… you what?"

Blaine put his hand on Kurt's cheek, and pulled them together until their lips were almost touching.

"I love you. I hate that this is what gave me the courage to say it, but I do." Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips, before pulling them both together.


End file.
